


Ghosts and Guns

by FritzTheGlitch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Manipulation, Other, Reader isn't a specific gender, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Violet is a BADASS AND I LOVE HER, reader will do anything for their little bro let me tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FritzTheGlitch/pseuds/FritzTheGlitch
Summary: (Y/N) thinks they know all there is to know about the Nirvana-loving boy in their basement. He's the kind of boy that's labeled as a freak, but's actually really charming and kind, the kind of boy that will recommend you cool bands, or let you wear his jacket when it's cold.But (Y/N) doesn't really know that much about him, do they?***Summary is a WIP***





	Ghosts and Guns

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is technically my first fanfic so thank you for reading! :) any criticism is welcome.
> 
> should also probably say that the first two chapters are just going to be set up, tates not showing up until the like, 3d or 4th chapter

"Buck up kiddo, we're almost there."

(Y/N)'s father laid a gentle hand on their shoulder, smiling at his child from the driver's seat. (Y/N) only shrugged him off, and continued to glare out at the snow.

"Please don't be like that (Y/N)..." Their father was a loving and soft-hearted man, he had good intentions for his children, but (Y/N) knew he was only moving the family out so he could run from their past. He was being a coward.

(Y/N)'s mother wouldn't have been a coward...

Mason, (Y/N)'s one-year-old brother, cooed into the silence that had fallen upon the car. (Y/N)'s glare softened at the sound. They looked to the back seat where Mason's baby seat was strapped in tightly. As knowing (E/C) orbs met innocent baby blues, Mason giggled. (Y/N) let a small smile grow on their face. (Y/N) was determined to make sure this little guy turned out right. He was lacking a mother, and now, to an extent, a father. They could tell that they were going to have to be both for him.

The closer that the small car got to the family's new home, the more the snow let up. Eventually, the only evidence that it had even been snowing was the few gray clouds wandering through the sky, and soon enough, they were parked in front of a huge three story house with dull burgundy bricks and stained glass windows wrapping around the entirety of the house. It was elegant in its age and caged itself behind a black metal fence.

A sullen look was etched onto (Y/N), they didn't think they were going to like this place. They were getting goosebumps just from looking at it.

"How did we even afford something like this?" (Y/N) muttered under their breath, helping to move a couple boxes out of the car.

"It was actually very cheap, considering!" their father remarked, "I think the realtor said something about it being on the market for so long..." He paused, "Or maybe the economy's crashing, I don't know." 

'Of course, no one wants to buy it, it's creepy as all hell.' (Y/N) thought, rolling their eyes as their dad unlocked the gate. It let out a loud creak as it opened, and (Y/N), carrying a babbling Mason in his mobile chair, crossed to the other side.

(Y/N) strode along the brick path, but they found their eyes shooting up to one of the second-floor windows, they swore they saw something moving up there. They shrugged it off to their mind playing tricks on them, they got bad vibes from the house already.

Their dad soon joined them, struggling to juggle carrying a few boxes and fishing the house keys out of his pocket.

"...You need some help dad?" (Y/N) questioned, beginning to set down Mason before he replied.

"No don't worry, I got it." he yanked the keys out of his jeans, unlocked the door, and opened it with a push.

All three of them looked on into the house, it was empty, but it was still amazing how beautifully designed it was. Their father stepped in first and placed boxes he was holding on the ground.

"Hey, you should go have a look around," he turned to face them, "y'know, get a feel for the place, find yourself a room, you can leave Mason here if you want-" (Y/N) quickly interrupted at that.

"No it's fine, I'll take him with me." They started to unclip Mason from his seat as their father looked on with a frown.

Whatever he was thinking, he kept his mouth shut.

"OK, just..." he searched for anything else to look at, before giving up and shooting his children a smile. "Meet me back here when you're done."

(Y/N) had Mason resting on their shoulder as they carefully walked up the stairs. The house was dark and empty, (Y/N) could feel the negative energy seeping from the walls and constantly felt eyes watching them. Franky, they found it kinda scary.

They stepped into the first room, which was almost completely bare, and set Mason down on the rug. It was quite big, with green walls, an arched roof, and three windows. (Y/N) liked this room, despite the eerie feeling they got in there. They went through the next few rooms with their little brother, and found them generally uninteresting, until they found a white and light green room, with little animal shapes stamped onto the walls. The baby boys face lit up at the sight of it, and (Y/N) nodded, deciding that this would be Mason's room.

The feeling of being watched didn't leave (Y/N) as they met their dad back in the house's lobby. The moving truck had shown up soon after they went off to explore, so many of the bigger items that could not fit in the (L/N)'s car was being brought in. When (Y/N)'s dad saw them, he grinned.

"How'd you go? Did you find a room you liked?" he asked, turning his attention to one of the movers.

"Yeah," (Y/N) said, setting their brother down and giving him one of his toys, "I also found a nursery."

"Well, that's great! You can show me it later." he pointed to the man in front of him.

"You tell Benjamin where your room is and he'll help you bring up your stuff."

"Uhh, ok," (Y/N) turned to the mover, supposedly Benjamin, "it's up the stairs, first door on the right."

"Cool, we'll get onto that." Benjamin replied and called out to the other movers to 'help start bringing the big stuff up.'

(Y/N) looked around the lobby. Yes, it was a beautiful old house, but it felt like a cover-up, like the house was hiding something. They couldn't help the uneasy feeling bubbling up in the pit of their stomach.

They turned from the watchful pair of dark brown eyes following their figures movements.


End file.
